


Isekai Police

by ArmoredRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Police, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmoredRaven/pseuds/ArmoredRaven
Summary: Power fantasies and dreams of being badasses in other worlds. Where do they come from and where do they go? Unbeknownst to many who are attracted by such ideas, there's a group of 'other world' survivors who labor ceaselessly in a division of Interpol to curb the problem of 'soul loss' on Earth. To stop the Earth from losing its human life entirely due to mass transcarnations, one reincarnated former president of United States may be the key...
Kudos: 2





	Isekai Police

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a prototype work I drafted some time ago (and by that I mean last year). If you like it, feel free to leave a comment. Should enough comments bring me to the motivation train, I might start launching this as a proper story. Hope you like the idea ^^

“Victim is a 17 year old male from Japan, still a dependent with good future ahead of him on Earth. He was supposed to be playing Monster Hunter World after school had the truck not reaped his lifespan.” The policewoman reported.

“Have we confirmed the traces of magic power on the truck?” The Japanese captain asked.

“We have a lock. The magic is the same as the one peddled by criminal organization Kinetica. It’s been used by an ex-criminal world named Toufesa. This is the second time they violated the Anti-Summon Law. We need to bring in the SWAT.”

“Nah, no need. If it’s them, we simply need to install jammers. Ban their right to visit planet Earth while we’re at it.”

Inside what was otherwise a stereotypical American police department precinct, an otherworldly case was being tackled by an otherworldly police. Located in a hidden dimension on Japanese soil, this precinct’s task was to protect one of planet Earth’s most important functions; the Cycle of Life. Commonly known in a religious sense as ‘Samsara’, the cycle of life was what made life on Earth possible, making it older than dinosaurs.

The Cycle of Life would theoretically function until the end of Earth’s own lifespan, but the recent surge of cross-world transportations threatened to impede its working order. Whether alive or dead, Earthlings must stay on Earth, or the damages dealt to the Cycle of Life would affect others, such as Gravity, Weather and Collective Fortune. Earth would be rendered uninhabitable if these transportations were not kept under control.

The police doing the report was a goddess. Not tied to any known mythology, she answered to her superior, a man with a rigorous build. They, along with other high ranking police officers in other hidden dimensions on Earth, were ‘Returners’, also known as the ones that survived their summoning and returned to Earth to tell about it. It was their accounts that led to the United Nations to form the Interpol’s EWOD unit, also known as Earth’s Working Order Department.

Despite being a goddess, the policewoman was formerly a human from this planet. She dedicated her powers to protect Earth’s working order, and so did her superior, who was known as a Hero…

Suddenly, a man in Chinese Daoist clothes came in, “Are we ready to act, Chief Kurosawa?”

“Yeah. We’re still within the Golden Time Frame. Mobilize a Type-1 arrest team and get a dimensional jammer. We’re going to ban that world from ever touching planet Earth for 200 years, and leave it to its own sad fate. After we extricate the victim, perform a standard spirit repossession op, and we’ll be done with this case.” Kurosawa commanded.

“Roger that. Good thing China’s cases are dwindling in number.” The man smiled, “Allow me, Zhang Sheng Yu, to give the whole team smooth travels.”

* * *

There were many reasons why Earth was targeted for its people. Most outside of Earth believed it to be a potent source of talent. After all, it had been proven time and time again that individuals who never had access to power would know how to make better use of it. It was the use of power that some saw in Earthlings to be a valuable aspect, for good and bad.

The violating world Toufesa was being handled by several gods, and they had violated Earth’s Anti-Summoning Law once. In their own heaven, the victim, a Japanese high school student, was being ‘processed’…

“I WANT TO GO HOME!” The victim shouted.

“Don’t be selfish. If you do not help us, we cannot guarantee that you’ll remain human in this world.” A goddess draped in Greek fabrics pleaded, “This is for the greater good of this world. It needs you to save it, and we have no other way.”

“That’s what you say, criminal scum!”

With a thundering boom, a voice of a man came from an electric portal. Zhang Sheng Yu was in his police jacket and attire while he used the Chinese art of world traversal to bring himself and an arrest team to the scene. He hurried to the victim and wrapped the latter in red towel, “Don’t worry, you’re safe now. You have just been abducted from planet Earth, and we’re going to send you back home. Your body is in a hospital but we kept it in good condition on life support.”

“Thank you!... Thank you!!” The victim cried with tears of gratefulness.

“You Earthlings… SELFISH BUGS!” The goddess, in her rage, unleashed a torrent of powerful flames.

However, all of the EWOD units were equipped with anti-magic protection, and that wasn’t including Zhang Sheng Yu’s superior means of protection which he had honed in his lifetime. He shielded himself and his men from the flame with a powerful barrier formed at the tip of his fingers. “I wonder who exactly are the selfish ones here. You are the masters of this world and you kept trying to get residents of other worlds to cover up your own incompetence. This is the second violation; ain’t gonna be a third.”

“No! You don’t mean…!” The goddess’ face was horror-struck, but it was now too late to change the outcome.

“Under the Anti-Summon Law, you are sentenced to total excommunication with planet Earth for 200 years due to repeated violation!” Zhang Sheng Yu announced as a man-made satellite thousands of miles away from Toufesa’s atmosphere came to life. The solar panels glowed in several different colors as it extended, and a colorful ‘cage’ was constructed around the planet.

Meanwhile, the goddess writhed in pain as she curled up on the ground, “AAaaaaaAAAAHH!!”

“If you have your problems, solve them yourself!” Zhang Sheng Yu bellowed and his men hurried into the portal with the victim, before it closed down, leaving the goddess in painful solitude.

After 2 days, the victim made a complete recovery, but the memories of his forced transportation had been wiped clean. One of the standard procedure of EWOD was to reduce public knowledge and awareness of other worlds. The massive growth of the number of ‘otherworld’ stories only served to increase EWOD’s work load, and endanger the Cycle of Life. If the victims kept their memories, that would eventually entice other people to leave the Cycle of Life and render Earth uninhabitable. That must not be allowed to happen at any cost.

“We have another case now, chief.” The goddess policewoman reported, “This is going to be a diplomatical issue, not an abduction. We located JFK.”

Kurosawa, in the middle of drinking coffee, spat it on his window, “THAT JFK?!”

“Yes. It seems that he’s now living in a small universe, born as the eldest son of a noble family. The American branches are pressuring us to get him back, but he’s entrenched in the life and culture of that world.” She reported.

“Shit. Who was the one that transported him?” Kurosawa asked.

“You will not like the answer.” She replied with a grim expression, “Your mother.”

“AAAARGGH!” Kurosawa clenched his teeth invectively. And for good reason.

One of the only criminals, if not THE criminal, he couldn't catch, was one of the most ruthless ringleaders of Kinetica, and it just so happened to be his own flesh and blood mother. Whatever ability he had attained in his adventures of previous world, she could match it skill by skill, power to power.

"This is going to get ugly..." Kurosawa muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED... ?

(this was written in 2019)


End file.
